


The Incredible Lifelike Dream Doll--Ready When You Are

by lysanatt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, Dirty Talk, M/M, Ravishment, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is lonely--he never was much for socialising. He finds the company he needs in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes: a life-size doll is much easier to handle than all those pesky humans, Severus is certain. Only he's in for a surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incredible Lifelike Dream Doll--Ready When You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by serpenscript's funny, adorable drawing [WWW's Dream Dolls](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/300192.html).

Severus Snape was lonely. It was as simple as that, and as sad. It wasn't as if Severus had ever been social, but now, after the damned war was over, things had changed. Oh, yes, they had changed; only they had not really changed for the better. There was always the benefit of not being in mortal danger all year around, however. Severus still held some hope that his life would look a bit less gloomy and with one or two persons in it that were remotely tolerable, but in reality, things looked differently. Yes, Severus was a celebrated war-hero, but when the celebrations were over, he was still going home alone; home to the nightmares and the loneliness and the dark, dank, mouldy house that he hated. Life had not improved by much and Severus was at a loss of what to do about it. He had never been a charming, dashing figure and he had no intentions of becoming one. If he could just have a bit of pleasant, not too annoying company at day, and perhaps, at times, at night, all the years where he had forsaken human company would not have been in vain.

Something had to be done.

Never hesitating to change things, Severus sold his house in Manchester, packed his books and other belongings and moved into a flat in Diagon Alley, a bit down the street and away from all the hustle and bustle near the Leaky Cauldron. Thus ready to change his life, Severus bought a few new items--a wonderfully luxurious sofa (on which he intended to spend quite a few days doing absolutely nothing but read and drink immense amounts of tea), a new bed (in which he intended, if at all possible, to lie in, perhaps even stay in bed for a day or two) and a whole range of practical, yet tasteful new book cases for the--also immense--amount of books he intended to purchase over at Flourish & Blotts at the first opportune moment. Severus wanted to take up the lifestyle of a true gentleman: doing as little as possible for as long as possible while attempting to improve life as he knew it.

Severus found it easier to relax these days since he did not have the threat of being killed by Lord Voldemort hanging over his head. With relaxation came another problem. Having spent a life in danger and guilt, Severus' physical urges had indeed been suppressed. Until now, letting go had been... dangerous. So, at night, when he lay in bed, unbidden and unrecognised urges seemed to take over his body and mind. His dreams were wet and so was he when he woke up, gasping, caught up in dreams of certain bodily exercises in which he had never participated before. Severus had never in his life thought that he'd prefer...

Men.

Or rather _one_ man. His dreams went on, night after night: hot, disgusting, arousing, _perverted_ dreams. Dreams about one man, one he would--could--never touch, even to save his own life. Except, it seemed as if his body had decided otherwise about that particular man, about _Remus Lupin_. Every night another dream. Lupin above him, whispering his name as he thrust into Severus' body. Lupin behind him, coarse hair and blood-scented breath, an inhuman rhythm bringing Severus to his climax as he cried out his fear and anger and lust. Lupin taking him up against a wall: a hard, relentless fuck, his back rubbing against the rough bricks; a cold pain before the burning sensation in his widened arse took over and made him come; Lupin's big, hard cock buried deep in him; his semen dripping down Lupin's-

No! No! No! It had to end.

 

As decisions came, this was not one of Severus' finest. He had taken to long walks and cold showers, and they did help for a while, at least a little. The exhaustion, however, was annoying.

It was one of those nights when he, tired and still horny, stopped for a moment to rest before he continued his evening stroll. (Severus was in better shape that he'd been his entire life, and he'd gained at least a few pounds: his legs were now muscular and rather appealing: ten miles was _nothing_ but a walk in the park) that he ended up outside Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' brightly lit windows. It was only then that Severus realised exactly what was on display in that horrid shop. Oh, Merlin!

It seemed as if the entire purpose of Severus' nightly exercise was suddenly ruined. Because inside the awful Weasley shop were naked men. Torsos. Cocks. Slender bodies. Bulky, muscular ones. Naked flesh. Erect, hard, smooth, wonderful cocks!

LIFE-SIZE DREAM DOLL! EVERY-FLAVOUR HEROES! GUARANTEED STAYING POWER--NEVER FINISH TOO SOON! NO PERFORMANCE ANXIETY--READY WHEN YOU ARE!

The tasteless, gaudy posters flashed and blinked and made Severus aware that he really shouldn't be ruining his reputation by publicly looking at such a childish displays of bad taste and--worse--naked men. One last guilty look at the taut, muscular bodies made him realise that one of the artificial "Every-flavour heroes" were none other than _Remus Lupin_. Severus was so caught up in this discovery that he managed to overlook entirely the fact that one of the other heroes on sale bore his own features.

Severus hesitated, looking guiltily at the window display. He had to admit it: the Weasleys knew what they were doing. Each of the dolls seemed so like their human counterparts that Severus almost expected the toys to begin speaking to him at any moment. One last glance at the Lupin doll made it clear to Severus that if this plastic and rubber fantasy in front of him were remotely like Lupin in real life, the man had to be gorgeous. Utterly, utterly gorgeous.

Turning his back to the artificially scarred face (not to speak of the rest of the fake Lupin), Severus decided that he needed to forget that he'd ever seen those dolls. Luckily he had a bottle of decent Fire-whisky to help him do exactly that.

Unfortunately it didn't help, but Severus had a hell of a headache when he woke up. He knew it'd be a bad day.

 

He hadn't been wrong. For the second time that afternoon, Severus put the book down that he was reading and sat back in his deep, comfortable chair, slightly embarrassed over himself. He knew this was _normal_ ; this was what people did when they were longing for... company. He closed his eyes, as if the action somehow could hide what he was imagining: that it was Lupin's hand that rubbed hard over his cock, that it was Lupin's warm skin, there, just on the other side of his trousers' thin fabric. The thin wool was rough under his palm as he rubbed increasingly harder, until he could not take it no more. He needed skin against skin, not just the rough rubbing that took him nowhere. His keen nose was teased by the slight smell of semen as he opened his trousers to slide his fingers up and down the hardened length. He wondered if Lupin's pre-come would smell like that--or taste. Severus brushed a damp finger over his lips: the scent was heavy and alluring, not entirely pleasant, but the mere thought of tasting Remus Lupin was almost enough to make Severus come on the spot. It took only a few pulls of foreskin over the damp tip before he did.

Ten minutes later, Severus was clean and clear-headed. This strange obsession could not go on. As he had no contact (oh, bliss--the damned werewolf was out of his sight) with Lupin, the solution could and would not include the man. Even if Lupin had lived in a flat next door, there was no way that Severus would ever admit that the man he hated the most was actually also the man he desired. Too much had happened between them. Lupin had a forgiving nature, but Severus was not inclined that way. Increasingly confused by this uninvited and growing attraction, Severus decided to ignore it, instead reminding himself of why he had moved to London: he needed to get a life--one that included other people. Perhaps, if he found somebody else, he'd forget about the werewolf. It couldn't be that difficult, could it?

 

'Severus. Severus! Over here!' The Leaky Cauldron was filled to the brim, but Molly Weasley's voice carried through.

Severus heaved a sigh and eased his way through the throng of people. As if he hadn't had it with the Order and its members. He reminded himself of the fact that he had come here to improve his social life. 'Molly, Arthur.' He nodded tersely before he sat down on the rickety chair. 'What's going on?'

'Miss Brown and Miss Patil have brought two of George's inventions. It is quite hilarious.' Arthur pointed to one of the larger tables where a group of Severus' former students were seated. Brown, Patil, Potter, Johnson, an indeterminable number of Weasleys and--to Severus' surprise--Draco Malfoy. Severus hadn't thought that Draco would ever mingle with the Weasleys and their likes. Perhaps he was hexed?

'It is not _hilarious_!' Molly protested. 'These things were not meant to be used like in such an appalling manner,' she said, blushing slightly. 'I wish they'd stop.'

Rather clueless to what was going on, Severus studied the group to determine what, precisely, Molly was talking about. However, he, too, had to try to suppress a blush as Draco suddenly leaned in and kissed bloody Harry Potter in a way that certainly wasn't appropriate. Shocked, Severus was almost out of his chair and on his way to save Draco from this public disgrace before Arthur put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back into the chair.

'They're dolls,' Arthur said. 'Charmed to look human, and I am proud to say that they do.' Arthur beamed. 'They obey only their owner! My son is a genius,' he added with fatherly pride, grabbing his pint as if to toast.

'Your son is a pervert,' Molly said coolly. 'You have always been too lenient with him.' She, in turn took her glass, almost angrily. 'I'm so embarrassed,' she said and downed the content.

Severus just stared at the two dolls which were now groping each other as the surrounding crowd cheered them on. 'Yes, quite disturbing,' he said, studying the way the dolls moved. If he hadn't known, he wouldn't have noticed any difference between the real thing and the magical androids or whatever they were. Except, of course, that it was highly unlikely that Potter and Draco would engage in such enthusiastic snogging and petting. Most disturbing, indeed, and mainly because Severus did not care one Knut about the two dolls. No, all he cared about was if the Lupin doll he had seen in the _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_ would be just as perfectly lifelike and, erm, _eager_ as the two samples Miss Patil and Miss Brown had bought.

'I think I need to leave,' Severus informed. 'I see my former students have neither grown up, nor grown a brain. Not that I expected that to happen. Good night.' Severus fled. The mere thought of a Remus who would _obey his owner_ was too delicious to cherish properly in a pub filled with hormone-induced teenagers and a few Order members.

Severus took care of his renewed erection at the loo. With his trousers pooling on the floor, it took him but a moment to come; the thought of this obedient, willing Remus was more than enough to secure a fast and blinding release.

Before Severus went to bed, he sent an owl to Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, asking for their utmost discretion.

 

The reply came early. Of course Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes offered discretion. Of course the Dream Doll could be tailor-made to specifications. Of course the shop would appreciate Mr Snape's patronage. A special viewing could be arrange at any for Severus Snape opportune time--if this evening would suit Mr Snape, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes would be at his service.

This evening would indeed suit Mr Snape.

As the darkness fell, and the streetlights cast a dim, golden light over Diagon Alley, Severus took his coat, walked down the stairs and into the street. There were few people there; it was too cold to be really comfortable being outside for too long, and people seemed to have retreated to their homes and their tea with family and children: everything Severus did not have.

It took only a few minutes to reach his destination. The shop was dark; only a weak light shone somewhere in the back of the large showroom. When a Weasley promised discretion, they meant it. Severus hesitated a moment, his gloved hand resting on the brass handle before he opened the door. A tiny, clear bell announced his entrance. From behind a half open door, Severus could hear voices.

'Hello, Professor.' George Weasley welcomed his customer with a accommodating smile. He closed the door behind him, denying whoever it was in the back room the pleasure of overhearing the conversation.

'I'm not a professor any longer.' Severus looked at his former student with a glare that belied his outburst. He would always be a teacher by nature, despite his contempt for the job.

Weasley had learnt patience at some point. 'Of course not. But I doubt that anyone who had the pleasure of taking your classes will ever forget you.'

'I'm sure.' Severus' face contracted into a sour grimace. 'And not for their entertaining features, I assume.'

'You are not giving yourself enough credit.' Weasley's smile was honest. 'If Fred and I hadn't paid attention in your Potions classes, do you really believe we'd been able to invent so many interesting products? You might have been strict, but we learnt.'

Alternative point of view. Only it did make sense. 'I'm pleased that you think so,' Severus replied, more politely this time. 'Although I am not certain the wizarding world might thank me for my participation, in that case.'

'Neither am I.' George grinned broadly. 'But I do appreciate it.'

Severus shook his head. The twins had been incorrigible.

'So, you wanted to look at some of our merchandise,' George asked. 'It's the dolls, I take it?'

Severus nodded. George Weasley's disturbed mind had come up with the idea. Severus had nothing to be ashamed of in that company.

'Draco, perhaps? There were rumours at some point, but... Or maybe a custom made Lucius? There were other rumours...' Weasley's grin was wicked. 'Perhaps both?'

Severus could do nothing but laugh. He knew he should feel offended, but strangely enough, he didn't. Surely both Lucius and Draco were gorgeous, so the mistake was understandable, since Severus' friendship with the father and his dedicated protection of the son was widely known. 'No, Mr Weasley. Neither Lucius, nor Draco. Perhaps you need to rein in your wild imagination before it gets the better of you?'

'Sorry. It was just such an attractive idea. Maybe I should try that myself?' George looked searchingly at the Draco doll. 'Not bad... not bad at all.' He smirked. 'We do test all our products personally, of course.'

Rolling his eyes, Severus managed a, 'that is very reassuring, Weasley.' Somehow the fact that Severus, too, was up there as a purchasable item that had been tested by Weasley and his idiot brother was slightly disturbing.

'Yes, isn't it?' George waved Severus closer to the display. 'Now, to be a bit serious about this, your enquiry, we do test because we do not want to release any inferior products, and the androids here... they're probably one of the most advanced things we've ever made. It's a mix of mechanics, Muggle electronics and a rather advanced level of spells and charms. Basically,' George said and slid a hand down one of the headless body samples, 'there is no visible or tactile difference between this and the human body. They act like humans, they feel like humans, and well... there is a reason that his is the fastest selling item we have ever created. Despite the price.'

Hesitantly, Severus raised a hand and touched the nearest torso. George was right. It felt warm and soft, like human skin. Hard underneath the surface, as if there was real muscles there, sinewy, taut muscles. 'I... see.'

'We've promised you discretion, Mr Snape, and we take that promise very seriously. If you'd please tell me what it is that you need, and we'll be delighted to deliver it. No one will ever know, except the people present at this moment.'

Overcoming his embarrassment, Severus nodded. He liked the way the android felt. 'Yes. Of course.' He took a deep breath, bracing himself. 'Lupin. Remus Lupin. And I'd like a special feature, if that is possible.'

'Well, well...' George's smile was a bit too close to a smirk. 'And the special feature?'

'I'd like... I'd like the doll to be able to- erm- shape-shift.' Now Severus could not stop himself from blushing. Now he'd said it out loud for the first time in his life, and that made the entire thing much more real: it was the grim reality that Severus wanted Remus Lupin badly enough to purchase a copy of him. And worse than that, Severus wanted more than Remus Lupin: he wanted every beastly, dirty aspect of Lupin, including the werewolf. Of course he would not have the beast in real life, but a toy? An entirely different matter!

'I think we can manage that,' George reassured him. 'Shouldn't be too hard. Do you want the change to be user-controlled, or triggered by the moon? Assuming that is the shape you want--the werewolf. And may I compliment you on your imagination, Mr Snape. I am envious that I did not think to include that feature from the beginning myself.'

'And it _is_ going to be- lifelike?' Severus asked, not wanting to use a fortune on a toy which looked like a toy. He raised his hand again, stroking the soft skin of the closest of the sample dolls.

George smiled. 'You were at the Leaky yesterday. You thought it was Draco Malfoy, the _real_ Draco Malfoy, to begin with, didn't you?'

'Yeah,' Severus admitted. 'I was... ' He hadn't been able to tell the difference. Perhaps if he'd been closer?

'You won't be able to tell. It's a guarantee. If you are not satisfied, you just bring your doll back, and we'll return your Galleons. No questions asked.'

The Weasley certainly was very confident. Severus nodded his accept. 'I'll place an order, then.' He brushed his hair back from his face, almost distractedly. He looked at the torsos on the shelf. 'Nothing fancy,' he said, eyeing the odd appendixes that a costumer could choose from. 'As natural as possible.'

'Thank you, Mr Snape. You won't be disappointed. Please allow us one week, and we'll have your doll ready, tailor-made to your specifications.' A document popped out of thin air. 'Now, if you'll just check which features you'd like... here...' George put the scroll down on the nearest desk. 'We offer just about any er- kink you can think of, and probably a few you didn't know existed.'

The list started with _anal_ and ended with _zoophilia_. In between there were quite a few ideas that made Severus blush, and another few which didn't. They, in turn, made Severus' trousers tight and his breathing slightly ragged. 'That'd be most satisfactory,' he croaked, hoping that George Weasley didn't realise how aroused he was. He quickly checked off anal, bestiality, ravishment, rimming and rough sex.

'My, my.' George stared wide-eyed at Severus. 'Mr Snape, if this doll is not to your satisfaction, I'll take the liberty to offer myself up to you. Good Lord! I had no _idea_ that you'd-'

'Perhaps you should stop drooling and close your mouth, Mr Weasley,' Severus snapped and sent George a glare that would have made lesser wizards crumble. 'Is it necessary to remind you of your discretion?'

'Only if you think I'd wish to be out of business in a day, Mr Snape.' George send him a wry smile. 'If we weren't able to keep our mouths shut, do you think business would be thriving like this? You're not the only customer with, let's say, _special needs_.'

Severus sent a quick glance in the direction of the head that bore his features. No, obviously not. 'I understand,' he said, trying not to sound angry. 'I'm just-'

'Don't be. Everything will be carried out discreetly and to your specifications.'

'Mr Weasley.' Severus managed a contraction of his lips that might be interpreted as a smile. He still felt insecure, embarrassed and, most of all, lewd. No matter if he was the only customer with needs or not.

'A week,' George said, before Severus closed the door to the shop behind himself. 'I'll have it ready for you in a week.'

 

Someone knocked hard on the door. 'Delivery for Severus Snape!'

Severus yawned, looked at the watch that stood on the bedside table, softly ticking. Half eight. Nobody sensible was up at this godforsaken hour. He rubbed his eyes and reached for the robe which he had thrown carelessly over the chair next to the bedside table as he went to bed the night before. 'Just a moment,' he shouted, grabbing his wand to cast a cleansing charm. He swung his legs out and pulled on the robe as he toed his way to the slippers that was neatly placed next to the bed. He didn't feel even remotely awake as he, still half asleep, made his way to the hallway. He opened the door quickly to avoid further commotion.  
If Severus hadn't been awake before, he certainly was now. 'Lupin? What the-'

'Delivery', Lupin said. 'Your custom-made Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Dream Doll--Ready When You Are!' The Dream Doll Lupin regarded Severus with a disturbingly predatory grin. 'So, are you?'

'Er-' Severus said, taken by surprise by the perfection of the toy he had ordered. He didn't manage another word before his back hit the door behind him and the Lupin doll crushed its lips over his, forcing its tongue inside his mouth, not caring whether it hurt or not. Severus' brain ceased to work. This was unreal--unreal but incredibly arousing and exciting. Lupin tasted of tea, slightly sweet and spicy; even his scent was right: without realising it, Severus knew it was perfectly right. Somehow, without noticing it, he knew exactly how the real Lupin smelled, and Weasley had, either by sheer luck or--less likely--pure talent, created something so close to the actual scent that even Severus with his keen nose could not tell the difference.

Lupin rubbed himself against Severus, and there was no doubt: Lupin was hard; his huge cock stood between his legs, half way threatening, half way so very alluring. Lupin was indeed ready to fulfil Severus' wishes.

'You wanted it hard, and you're going to get it hard,' the doll growled; a wild, feral growl that made Severus' breath hitch. Oh, Lord! This was all he had ever hoped for, fantasised about. Severus' knees buckled, and he grabbed for something to hold on to. This was _more_ than he'd hoped for, in fact. Now he could live out his attraction to Remus Lupin, and nobody (except George Weasley) would ever know about it. Luckily Lupin got a hold of Severus before he legs refused to carry him.

'I am going to fuck you until you break, until you cannot scream, until you beg me to stop' Lupin snarled passionately, in a way that Severus had never heard the real Lupin speak. It was so bossy and dominant, that had Lupin not already put an arm around Severus' waist, he'd indeed have ended up on the floor. The sheer lust in Lupin's words was stunning.

'Do,' Severus moaned loudly. 'Oh, Merlin! Do!'

Lupin didn't need encouragement. He ripped open Severus' robe brutally, nails scratching over Severus' naked chest. Lupin didn't care about the state of the robe, or about the state of Severus. His eyes were shining, flaming yellow, and the pupil oddly distorted, as if the werewolf was there, just below the surface. Severus' cock throbbed so hard it was almost painful; the sound of silk and linen torn into bits and pieces stoked his arousal and he closed his eyes, as if to tell Lupin that he could do what he wanted (or rather what Severus had decided the damned doll could do to him).

Lupin pushed a hand into Severus' pants, cupping his bollocks, not gentle at all. 'I'll make you come, Severus. I'll do all the things to you that I've dreamt of for ages, before the war, before I went back to Hogwarts, even before I left school.' He leaned in and bit Severus hard where his neck and shoulder met. 'I can't wait to have my cock buried in you, have you under me, with your tight hole twitching to accommodate me. Can't wait to ram into you until you faint from pleasure.' Lupin licked Severus' neck in a way that made it difficult to determine whether the doll saw Snape as something to eat or something to fuck.

Severus made a mewling sound. His imagination was running wild, and so, it seemed, did the doll's. If it had one. He tried to push Lupin away, but he was far too strong. Oh, this was exactly what he had wanted: to be taken, half way against his will, by a forceful, wild Dark Creature. To feel defenceless and powerless. 'You... you... beast,' he moaned, trying to scratch Lupin's chest, to no avail. Lupin just growled again and ripped off Severus' pants, the waistband breaking as if it was made of paper. Oh, Merlin and Salazar, the dirty creature was forceful!

A charm was whispered. A cold, wet feeling took him by surprise, but only for a moment. It was a bloody brilliant doll, this. Weasley had done a marvellous job!

Lupin let go of Severus, if only for a moment before he pushed Severus' legs apart, lifting him up, strong arms under Severus' thighs. His back slid up the cold door, the oak slightly coarse against his skin. Held in this awkward position, he could do nothing but wrap his arms around Lupin's neck, trying to distribute his weight a bit.

'Ready?' Lupin murmured, 'because Gryffindor knows that I am.' At that, Lupin moved a bit, his erection teasing Severus' opening. He pressed harder against it as he caught Severus' lips again, once more kissing him as if he hadn't fully decided whether he wanted to _eat_ Severus or kiss him. Then he thrust in, just a few inches; the large cock pushing its way into Severus' arse.

Severus cried out into Lupin's mouth. The large rod breached his flesh, moved and rubbed and pressed and Severus sobbed, unable to stand the pain. It hurt so much and so good that he couldn't remember ever having felt like this. 'Yeah,' he managed. 'Put it in me, _now_.' It was so hard to keep sane; Lupin's attack on his body was everything he had ever wanted and the pleasure was consuming. Of course it would have been better if the real Lupin had done it, but this was good--more than good! He wanted this, it was precisely what he'd had in mind when he made the order. A dream doll, indeed. 'Damn, Lupin, what are you waiting for? Fuck me!'

Lupin didn't need more persuasion than that. He pushed his cock inside, deeper, deeper, widening Severus' hole brutally. Severus didn't want to know if the pain and the trickle of something hot and wet meant that Lupin had indeed done what he had threatened to do and broken Severus. It didn't matter. The pain was wonderful, cleansing, arousing.

'So tight, Severus,' Lupin whispered hoarsely. 'So hot and tight and bloody _fuckable_.' The doll leaned in and kissed Severus: a deep, devouring kiss, Lupin's tongue stroking every crevice of Severus' mouth, as if Lupin needed to acquaint himself with it; make it unforgettable. He sucked Severus' tongue, matching his thrusts into Severus' body with the rhythm and the kissing. Severus felt as if his entire body was taken; he was Lupin's there, now, forever.

As Severus' body gave in, the slick, wet sounds of Lupin's huge cock entering and leaving Severus' body filled the silence between their moans. The pain was dissolved by the delightful, intense feeling of being _taken_ , of being forced, used. The only sounds were their moans, the sound of flesh against flesh, until Lupin threw his head back, his mouth open as if he was gasping for air. 'Severus... oh, Severus...' Lupin rammed his cock deep into Severus' hole, once, twice, before he stilled for a second, then shuddered and came with yet another thrust, pumping his come into the tight channel so violently that Severus could feel the intense contractions and the heat.

For a few seconds, they just stood there quietly, breathing hard, leaning against each other, as if time was insignificant; as if there was only the heat between their bodies and the incredible sensation they'd shared. Severus had forgotten entirely that this wasn't Lupin at all, just a well-made copy of him. Their eyes met. There was an intense fire, still, in Lupin's eyes and, together with it, a tenderness which, seeing that it came from a mere android, was disconcerting had it not felt so good.

'Let me make you come, too,' Lupin said softly. 'I'd like to see you come apart under me, to see how you look when you are so aroused and so close to coming that you cannot do anything but beg me to continue. I want you, Severus.'

Severus didn't care any more that this was only a toy. This Lupin was everything he'd hoped he would have one day: Lupin was tender, rough, caring, wild... and if this was the small slice of happiness Severus was allowed, then he'd take it, and sod the rest. He would never have the real Lupin anyway. 'Please,' he whispered, and for the first time he initiated their kisses: now it was Severus' turn to discover and devour.

'Bed?' Lupin asked when Severus finally withdrew, guiding Severus' legs around his waist. Still buried deep in Severus' body, Lupin managed to get them both unharmed into the bedroom. Inside, he bent down, carefully getting them both into Severus' big bed. Lupin kissed Severus again: it was tender and warm; possessive and wonderfully intimate.

Severus could hardly breathe from arousal and anticipation of the orgasm he had been promised. He didn't need Lupin's hands to spread him wide; willingly he opened his legs as Lupin pulled out, pulled back, only to kiss his way to Severus' ready hole. If Severus had moaned and cried before, it was nothing compared to how he sounded when Lupin pushed inside, relishing the mess he'd made, teasing Severus' sensitive spot with a long, hot tongue. The wet sounds were more arousing than Severus could stand.

'It's the bloody wolf,' Severus groaned, trying to hang on to the last remnants of control and dignity as Lupin's tongue moved in his arse. 'Dirty beast! Knew' it'd enjoy this,' he babbled, losing to the orgasm that was _there_ , just a few strokes away, masterly orchestrated and directed by Lupin's tongue and the hard hand that suddenly encased Severus' hitherto neglected cock. Free from the embarrassment that would have been evident, had the real Lupin been in his bed, Severus cried out, unrestrained in his pleasure, and came, his semen disappearing as Lupin quickly moved to take it all, drinking every last drop of it.

'God,' Severus sighed as he came back from the long trip into the deepest pleasure. 'I've never had anything this good.'

'Glad to be of service,' Lupin grinned, wiping his mouth. 'You weren't too bad yourself.' He smiled, reaching for his wand that had landed somewhere on the floor. 'Cleansing charm...'

Severus didn't protest. He was sated, but sweaty and the cool, clean sensation that went with the charm made him feel even better. Above him, Lupin disposed of the clothes he was still wearing. 'We're not done, I take it?'

Not having thought that far, Severus just looked up at the doll. 'No. And we never will be,' he managed, extraordinarily satisfied with his purchase.

'I'm glad to hear that, too,' the doll said and lay down on its back, pulling Severus closer.

It was a surprising display of tenderness. Weasley truly had done a very good job. Severus sighed deeply; he couldn't remember when he'd last been this relaxed. 'Do you have feelings, or is it just a charm?' he asked, suddenly wanting to know how deep the magic went. 'I mean...'

'I'm in love with you,' Lupin said softly. 'And I've been in love with you, even before that night in the tunnel. When Sirius...' He leaned on one arm, looking down at Severus. His eyes were warm, filled with such obvious tenderness that Severus wouldn't need Legilimency to determine the truth of what the doll had said.

Severus frowned. Something wasn't right here. No, something was wrong, very wrong! Remus Lupin... the Remus doll was too lifelike, far too... something Severus couldn't determine.'But... but how do you know about that night?' he asked, his brain working overtime. His eyes narrowed. 'Nobody but the involved know that-' Severus cut himself off. 'No! You wouldn't _dare_ ' he began, but his mouth was shut with a kiss; yet another of those wonderful, deep kisses that- 'Oh,' Severus moaned, as Lupin's moved a hand behind his neck, pulling him close. His anger disappeared slowly, and there, in the kiss, Severus knew too, that every word that Lupin had said was the truth.

'I'd dare,' Remus Lupin said quietly, his lips so close to Severus' that they brushed his, feather-light. 'I was there, in the shop when you made your order. It wasn't George's idea. I just... I wanted you for so long that-'

'That'd you'd play me for a fool?' Severus' repressed anger rose again. 'So you could have your fun with me, then run back to your little friends and you _ooomph_!'

Lupin had indeed a talent for making former professors silent. 'It _is_ true,' he said as he ended the kiss, stroking Severus' shoulder, as if it'd help calm him down. 'It is not to make fun of you... I wanted you, Severus, and I still do. Not just now, but... always. I know you can see the truth of my words,' he added, looking Severus in the eye. 'I'll do everything to have you, even play your doll, if you want it.'

And Severus did see. There was no lie in Lupin's words, in his mind, nothing but the pure truth of what he'd said. Remus Lupin was in love too.

Severus was not good at courting, and he didn't much care for people he did not know. Basically, Severus was lonely. It was as simple as that, and as sad. It wasn't as if Severus had ever been social, but now, after the damned war was over, things had changed. Oh, yes. They had changed. Only they had not really changed for the better. But right there, with the man he both hated and loved lying in his bed, in his arms, Severus knew it was time to forgive and forget. Even this last, horrible prank, which was, when Severus had to admit it not truly a prank, but the most awkward courting he had ever come across.

'Yes,' he just said, leaving it up to Lupin to understand the implications. 'Yes!'

'So no returns? You _can_ get your money back,' Remus laughed, suddenly looking so happy that Severus melted entirely.

'No! You're my personal Dream Doll, and you are not going anywhere,' Severus declared. 'You got yourself into this, and now you belong to me.' Severus raised an eyebrow suggestively. 'And I intend to make full use of you. I bought you!' he added, assertively. 'You're mine!'

Remus' laughter was sweet. 'Of course. I'm your _Life-size Dream Doll--I'm ready when you are_ ', Remus said and kissed Severus deeply.


End file.
